Sleeping Beauty: Mashed Up Edition
by Shabon Flurry
Summary: A parody of Sleeping Beauty, but not what you think. Raised at a hut by the sea, a princess was cursed to fall asleep. But guess what? She isn't the one who will sleep! No flaming
1. One Evil Curse

**Sleeping Beauty: Mashed-Up Edition**

Chapter 1: One Evil Curse

We now see a book titled, 'The Sleeping Beauty;' the book opened up and revealed a picture of the castle on the first page.

"_In a far away land long ago lived a king and his fair queen. Many years they had longed for a daughter and finally their wish was granted," _said the narrator, _"And they named their little girl Miyuki."_

_**Sweet Miyuki**_

"_Then a great holiday was proclaimed throughout the kingdom so that all of high and low of state might pay homage to the infant princess. And our story begins on that most joyful day."_

_**On that joyful day**_

_**On that joyful day**_

On the next scene, a swarm of happy singing villagers and noblemen were walking up a big hill on their way to the castle to celebrate the birth of the young princess. (A/N: Sorry, guys, I'm not a big fan of the song they're singing so I'm not gonna write it here.)

Inside the castle, the people gathered to see the princess as King Coco and Queen Nozomi sat on their throne. Nozomi smiled wide. "I can't believe this is all for our daughter!" she said.

"I know." Coco smiled.

"You shoulda had all this stuff for my birthday too!" Nozomi scoffed. Coco just slapped his forehead.

_Thus, on this great and joyest day, all the kingdoms celebrate the long awaited royal birth. And good king Coco and his wife Queen Nozomi make welcome for their life long friend."_

The trumpets played the introduction of someone coming to meet Coco and Nozomi.

"Their royal highness from the Underworld," Sonic called, as three people walked towards the king and queen, "Grim the Grim Reaper, and his children, Grim Jr. and MiniMandy."

(A/N: Grim Jr. and MiniMandy are courtesy of Bleedman.)

A skeleton wearing a black robe walks in, followed by his children. One is a skeleton boy with a patch of brown hair on the front of his head. He had a black hooded jacket, black pants, black sneakers and black fingerless gloves. This is Grim Jr. or Junior, the eldest of Grim's children, as he's destined to be the next Grim Reaper.

The other was a blond-haired girl with a black highbred, a black sleeveless blouse and a skull-shaped charm, a black sleeveless jumpsuit, red pants, and black shoes. Her name was MiniMandy, but friends call her Minia.

Grim hugs Coco like he was a brother to him. He also hugged Coco's loyal guards, Pablo, Tyrone, Uniqua, Tasha and Austin, the Backyardigans.

"Today is a great day, isn't it, Coco?" Grim asked with a smile.

"You ain't wrong there. And when the next great day comes, it will unite our kingdoms." Coco agreed with a smile.

_Yes, these two longed for many years to unite their kingdoms into one. Thus today, it was announced that young __Grim Jr. would be betrothed to King Coco's newborn daughter._

As the young Junior brought forth his gift, he looked on, unknowingly, at his future bride. He then looked at Minia. "Hey Minia, my future wife is a baby."

Minia giggled, "Who cares?"

It was soon followed by more fanfare. This time, in the middle of the castle, a ray of light shined down and three Shugo Charas appeared out of magic. The first one has her pink hair is tied in a side pony tail. She has a pink sun visor, a red themed cheerleader outfit, and wears a heart shaped hair clip.

The second Chara has her blue hair in a short bob cut, and she wore a pair of half-cut dark blue pants, a sky blue beret with a spade on it, and a blue themed outfit.

The third and final Chara has short, green hair with the sides grown long, curling inwards. She wears a bandanna on her head with a clover shaped hair clip and a green theme maid outfit.

Those three are Ran (pink one), Miki (blue one) and Suu (green one), known as being the Shugo Charas of Amu Hinamori, a girl who saved the kingdom a longer time ago. The three of them walked towards the cradle and looked at the baby. "Aww" they cooed.

"The little darling," Miki smiled. After they finished looking at the baby, they stood in front of Coco and Nozomi, bowing, "Your majesties."

"Each of us, the child may bless with a single gift, no more no less," said Ran, "And we'll go by alphabethical order. Miki!"

Miki rolled her eyes and flew towards the cradle, "Little princess, my gift shall be--"

Suddenly, the wind howled fiercely as the door to the ballroom opened. Lightning struck in the inky black sky, faintly illuminating a figure in the doorway. He was a tiny thing, dressed in a pink outfit. His eyes were blood red, glowing in the darkness. He strode in, water dripping down his pale green skin, sizzling. He stopped and pulled out a fluffy white towel and dried himself before stepping into the light.

"It's Zim!" gasped Suu.

"What is that brat doing here?" Miki asked angrily and quietly.

"Shh." Ran scolded.

Not hearing the two, Zim smiled. "Well, this is quite a splendid assemblage, King Coco. The royals, the children, the gentry, and-." Before the sinister Irken continued, he looked at the Shugos with a chuckle. "Well, look at this. Even the Tinkerbell wannabes. Hahaha!"

Upon hearing that, an anger mark appeared on Miki's forehead, and she tried to charge at Zim, but Ran and Suu held her back.

"You see, I am here because I was surprised that I received no invitation." explained Zim.

"You're not wanted." Miki rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"I'm not?" asked Zim. Then he laughed, "Oh, what an awkward situation. I had hoped it was merely due to some over sight. Oh well, I'd best be on my way."

"You're not offended?" Uniqua asked.

"Why no, little pink thing," Zim replied, "And to show I bare no ill will, I, too shall bestow a gift on the child," Ran, Miki, Suu and the Backyardigans gathered around the cradle protecting Miyuki, and Pablo snarled at him.

"Listen well, all of you," Zim started calmly, but then continued very scarily as he formed his power, creating scary shadows, "On the day after her 16th birthday, she'll drink apple juice... AND DIE!"

"She'll die? SHE'LL DIE!" Pablo shouted, and started to panic, "Oh boy, oh boy, Miyuki will die! Just one drop of apple juice and she dies! Oh boy! Oh boy! Don't lose your heads! We'll find a way out! Oh, boy! Oh no! Oh man! Oh man!"

Miki sighed in annoyance. "Pablo? Pablo? PABLO!!" she yelled out, at which point Pablo stops and calmly answers, "Yeah?"

"Let's get her!" Ran shouted waving her pompons, and the eight ran to get Zim.

"Stand back!" Zim shouted. The Irken formed a black fire, vanishing, while he laughed. After he disappeared, Nozomi held the baby close.

"Don't despair you majesties, Miki still has her gift to give," said Ran.

"Then she can undo this fearful curse?" Coco asked.

"I wish I could, but I can't, sire," Miki replied, "Zim's power is far greater than ours,"

"Maybe Miki's gift can help," Suu added.

"But…" Miki looked at her friends with concern.

"Just do it, pal," Suu smiled.

"Go on, we have faith in you," Ran added.

Miki's once nervous face turned into one of determination. She then waved her paintbrush as she spoke. "Sweet princess, if through this evil wizard's curse, drinking apple juice should do its worst. A ray of hope there still may be in this, the gift I give to thee. Not in death, but just in sleep, the fateful prophecy you shall keep. And from this slumber you shall wake when true love's kiss, the spell shall break."

After Miki had finished, a column of light rained down on the group.

_**For true love conquers all**_

_Although __Miki had switched around the curse on Miyuki, King Coco was still fearful for his daughter's life. Therefore, he issued an order that every apple in the kingdom be burnt on that very day, so it couldn't be made into juice. Therefore, it was done, as every apple the people could find was thrown into a bonfire to be burnt to ashes._

Outside, a huge pile of apples are being burnt by the people, throwing the torches at them. They watched the apples burning. At the throne, Ran watched them, "This is ridiculous," Ran sighed, "If this continues, we'll be having fried apples for dinner."

She flew back to the throne, where Miki, Suu, and the Backyardigans relaxed, having soda and snacks. Austin was pretty much weirded out; if this was an actual Backyardigans episode, it would have ended here.

"Now, come have a nice snack and a drink, Ran," said Suu, "I'm sure it'll work out somehow."

"Well, a bonfire won't stop Zim," said Tyrone.

"Of course not, but what will?" Ran asked as she drinks her diet soda.

"Well, perhaps if we reason with him…" said Suu.

"Reason? With Zim?" Tasha asked, "Oh, for goodness' sakes! You must be crazy!"

"Well, he can't be all that bad," Suu replied.

"Oh, yes he can!" said Tasha.

Pablo growled, "I'd like to turn that little alien brat into a yucky pile of goo!"

Miki nearly spat out her soda. "Pablo!" she scowled, "This is not a very nice thing to say."

"But there must be someway," Ran began to think of a plan, until she got one, "There is!"

"There is?" Uniqua asked.

"What is it, Ran-chan?" Suu added.

"I know what…" Ran stopped and hushed them, "Even walls have ears. Follow me," she waved her pompons to shrink the Backyardigans to their exact size. The others soon followed Ran. They went to the music box and Tyrone closed the door, locking it.

"I know what we can do that Zim won't expect at all!" Ran pauses to think, then speaks to herself. "Okay, let's see...we got to do this right to make it work. Now, that Fisherman's hut next to the beach is still there. We can use that. While Coco and Nozomi won't like the idea, they will have to accept that it's the only way to save Miyuki..."

"Wait. What are you up to?" Austin asked.

Ran turned and explained. "We're going to tell Coco and Nozomi about 8 peasants, 5 of them which are animals, who will raised a foundling child deep in the litoral, next to a beach."

"That's certainly convenient of them," said Tyrone.

"Who are they?" Miki asked.

"Turn around," Ran said as Miki and Suu turned around and Ran did her magic on them, as she turned herself and the other two into humans, with Miki's outfit accidentally becoming pink. The Backyardigans were also affected by the magic, now wearing peasant-ish versions of their usual outfits. And they except Ran are all looking in the mirror in the music box. They gasped.

"It's us!" Uniqua exclaimed in realization.

"Wait, you mean us?" Miki asked surprised.

"Take care of the baby?"

"Of course," Ran said with a smile.

"Oh, I always wanted a baby to take care of." Suu said happily.

Miki, noticing her clothes were pink, used her paintbrush to change them to blue. "Well, yeah, but we have feed it," said Tyrone.

"And wash it, dress it and rock it to sleep," said Suu, "Oh, I love it."

"You really think we can?" Miki asked Ran.

"If humans can do it, so can we," said Ran.

"Good point," said Miki, "And we have our magic to help us."

"That's right," said Suu.

"Hold it! No magic powers, or whatever. I'll take possession of everything to do with those if you don't mind." Ran interrupted, "So, gimme that brush, Miki-chan."

"You mean, live like mortals, for 16 years?!" Miki walked away, dodging Ran, "But, we don't know how. We never done anything without magic."

"That's why Zim will never suspect," said Ran.

"But who will wash and cook?" Miki asked.

"We'll all pitch in," Uniqua smiled.

"I'll take care of the baby," said Suu.

"Me too." Austin agreed.

Finally, Ran grabbed Miki's paintbrush and put it inside a box where Ran's pompons also were. "Come along now, we must tell their majesties at once," Ran went out of the music box and changed her to the size of a human girl.

"RAN!" the others yelled out.

Upon realizing her mistake, Ran magically made the others grow to their normal sizes (Miki and Suu were the same size as her). The girl smiled, and then left the room with the others following quickly.


	2. Life by the Sea

Chapter 2: Life By the Sea

_Later, Coco and Nozomi watched sadly as their only beloved possession, their daughter Miyuki, disappeared into the night by her new guardians. Austin was seen holding her last. _

_Years have passed since that sad day. And the kingdom has since become sad and lonely for Coco and his people. But when the day of Miyuki's 16th birthday draws near, the entire kingdom begins to cheer up and rejoice. They knew that as long as Zim's lair, the Dark Fortress, continued to thunder with his anger and frustration, his curse was yet to be fulfilled._

In the fortress itself, Zim is very upset as he speaks to his henchmen: DemiDevimon, Etemon, Keramon, Gazimon, Datamon, SkullMeramon, Gizamon, Bakomon, Hagurumon, Divermon, Puppetmon, Garbagemon, Arukenimon, Mummymon, HoneyBeemon, Dokugumon, Goburimon, Babamon and Jijimon.

"It's unbelievable! Sixteen years and not a trace of that little brat!" screamed Zim, very angrily, "She couldn't have vanished into thin air! Have you searched everywhere?"

"Uh, yeah, your highness." said GIR nervously.

"Everywhere. Yeah, we all did." agreed DemiDevimon. Soon, everyone else started chattering in agreement.

"Did you search the towns, woods, and mountains?" asked Zim.

"Everywhere, including the cradles." explained DemiDevimon.

"Cradles?" asked the Irken, eyebrow quirking in interest.

"Yes sir. Every last one."

Zim chuckled then turned to GIR. "You hear that? All these years they were looking for a baby." He begins to laugh. Thinking their master wanted them to laugh as well, the evil Digimon laughed along.

All of a sudden, lightning flashed and a roar of thunder could be heard as Zim glared at his guards with anger in his eyes. "IDIOTS!! STUPID PEOPLE!! YOU THINK YOU CAN FOOL ME LIKE THAT?!" shouted the Irken.

It wasn't long until she started firing lasers at all the villains with a scepter. All of the goons then ran in fear as they screamed. Soon enough, DemiDevimon was running around with his backside on fire.

"HOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOOOOOTTTT!!" That was what he last said before jumping behind a giant boulder.

After all the commotion, Zim growled in frustration. He then sighed as he walked towards his throne, and sat on it.

"Oh, they're very hopeless." groaned Zim in frustration.

All of a sudden, he heard something from the distance. "Seems I spoke too soon."

Soon, a little grey robot named GIR came up to him with looks of concern. The Irken glanced at him as he spoke. "GIR… you are my last hope. Circle far and wide. Search for a maiden of sixteen with hair of baby pink and glasses."

With a nod, the ghost-like figure flew off in search of Miyuki, just as Zim spoke one last time before he was out of sight. "Go and do not fail me."

(Meanwhile...)

_And so, for long 1__6 years, the whereabouts of the princess remains a mystery. While at a beach, in a fisherman's hut by the sea, the Shugo Charas and the Backyardigans carried out their well laid plan. Living like mortals, they had raised the child as their own; they named her Karen._

(A/N: Karen, because it's the name of her American voice actor: Karen Strassman.)

The wooden door of the cottage opened and revealed a 16-year-old Miyuki/Karen. She had long, light pink hair and purple eyes with glasses and wore a red and white seifuku. She is currently singing and happily cleaning the edges of the window.

_On this, her 1__6th birthday, her guardians had planned a party and something extra special for a surprise._

At the living room, Ran, Miki, Suu and the 'Yardigans gathered around for a plan for a design for a dress. "How about this one?" Miki asked.

"This is the one we picked," said Tasha.

"She'll look beautiful in that," said Suu.

"Now, I thought a few changes," said Ran.

"Don't forget the ribbons," Pablo added.

"Yes, and the raised the shoulder lengths on the line," said Tasha.

"We'll make it blue," said Miki.

"Oh no, Miki, pink," said Ran. While Ran and Tasha continue explaining, Karen walked downstairs and smiled at her guardians.

"Well, and what are you girls up to?" Karen asked.

"Up to?" Pablo asked, as he and the other babbling to explain, until he found a basket, "We want you to pick some seashells."

"That's it, seashells," Ran agreed, escorting Karen outside.

"Lots of seashells," Uniqua added.

"But I picked seashells yesterday," said Karen.

"Oh, but we need more," said Ran, while Karen walked outside, smiling.

"Lots, lots more," Austin added.

"Now, don't hurry back," said Tyrone.

"And don't talk to strangers!" Miki shouted, reminding Karen. The guardians waved goodbye and Karen waved back. After she left, Pablo wondered, "I wonder if she suspects."

"Of course not. Come along, don't dabble," Tasha giggled, getting out a few items to make a dress with Ran, "She'll be excited."

"A real birthday party with a real birthday cake," Suu agreed.

"Yes, and a dress a princess can be proud of," said Ran, "And don't even think about turning us back into Shugos, Miki."

"But the 16 years are almost over," said Miki.

"We're taking no chances," Tasha handed Miki the stuff.

"But I've never baked a fancy cake," said Miki.

"Silly Miki, I'll make the cake," said Suu, getting out baking stuff for the cake.

"You?" Miki asked, concerned.

"Don't worry, she's experienced, but with all those years and no recipy book she's kinda forgetting stuff," said Ran.

"I'm going to make it with 7 thin layers with blue roses and a big M in the top," said Suu.

"And we'll make the dress," Tasha added.

"But you can't sew!" Miki said, still concerned.

"Oh, it's simple," Ran picked up the scissors and led Miki to a footstool nearby and made her stand on it.

"Oh, you can be the dummy." Tasha said.

"Hey, what's with the dummy talk?" snapped Miki in annoyance.

"I mean use you so we can make the dress."

"Well, I still say that we should use our magi--" Miki was cut off when Ran covered her with a pink cloth and Tasha snips parts of it with the scissors. Suu took out all the ingredients needed to make a cake. "I wish that narrator guy from the Goofy shorts was here to help." she sighed.

The green-clad girl then moved the stuff out of the way and read the book, "Flour, three cups," she looked around and found a cup and flour; she poured the flour into the cup and poured it with the cups, but different cups. Tasha continues snipping the scissors, making a large circle.

"What the heck's that for?" Miki asked.

"Well, it's got to have a hole in the bottom," Ran said as Tasha placed the cloth, where the big circle is, around Miki.

"That's for the feet to go through," said Austin. Ran covered parts of the cloth on Miki.

"It's pink!" Miki exclaimed.

"Lovely shade, isn't it?" Ran asked, continuing her job.

"But I wanted it blue," said Miki.

"Now, Miki-chan, we decided it pink," said Tasha, covering more cloth on Miki.

"YOU decided it," Miki corrected. Ran wrapped the sash around Miki's waist.

Suu picked up two eggs and read the book, "Two eggs, fold it gently," Suu placed two eggs in the bowl and folded parts of the patty, but she didn't know the she broke them when she pressed the patty.

Tyrone smacked his head in annoyance. Nearby, Miki is having trouble breathing because she was hulled into the pink cloth. "Uggh, I need air!" she yelled. To save her friend, Ran cut the cloth over the top, giving the girl some air. Miki looks at the dress from inside and groans.

"This is totally awful." Miki said with a groan.

"Only because it's not yours," Tasha joked.

"Next come yeast, 1 tsp." Suu continued reading. She looks puzzled. "Tsp?"

"It means 1 teaspoon, Suu." Pablo told Suu.

"Oh, I knew that."

Just then, Ran measured Miki's height, "Sweet mother of Mia Hamm. How that child has grown."

"Oh, it seems like only yesterday we brought her here," Miki sighed.

"Just a tiny baby," said Suu. Pablo sniffed, wiping the tear as Tyrone asked, "Why Pabs…"

"What's the matter?" Uniqua asked.

"After today she'll be a princess and we won't have any Karen anymore," Pablo began to cry. Just then, he realized something. "Wait a sec... No more Karen? Oh no! Oh boy oh boy! Karen will be gone! She's becoming a princess sooner or later! Oh boy! Oh boy! Don't lose your heads! Just don't lose it! Oh, boy! Oh no! Oh man!"

"Pablo... Pablo... PABLO!!" Ran yelled out.

"Yeah?"

"Now, we all knew this day would come," Ran shed a tear.

"But why did have to come sooner?" Austin asked, crying.

"After all, we had her for 16 years," said Tasha.

Then Ran straightened up. "Man, what are we doing? We are acting like babies while we're supposed to be working! We got to get this done before she gets back!"

Soon the guys goes back to working on the party.


	3. Her One True Love

Chapter 3: Her One True Love

Back in the beach, Karen kept walking, gathering the seashells as she sang a song. A Gomamon shook the water off of it and heard Karen's voice. It crawled up to her, singing that song and following Karen. As Karen sang her song, Gomamon did the same. Karen sang a different song as Gomamon and a Mudkip sang her song. Gomamon and Mudkip swam down to the sea and they began to wake up two Piplups from a cave. The Piplups got their attention and came to Karen.

Gomamon and Mudkip woke up Squirtle. Squirtle got their attention and went to a random pole. Squirtle pushed a seagull named Scuttle, who flew up into Karen's basket and sang along with her. Karen and the sea animals walked over the rock to look for more seashells.

Unknown to Karen or her friends, someone else is in the beach, a young skeleton boy. This is Junior, but older, about 14-years-old. He is currently riding a white dragon with green hair and red eyes. The dragon's head was the size of Junior's body and its teeth were razor sharp. His name is Haku.

Junior is currently riding on Haku when he hears Karen's singing which is faintly heard. "Hey, what's that, Haku?" Junior asked turning to the direction of the music.

"Hmmm. It appears that someone must be singing. I didn't knew anyone lived in this part of the beach." Haku observed.

Junior continued to listened and smiled. "It sounds beautiful. What is it? We got to go see it!"

"Absolutely not. I got orders from your father and sister to let you ride around for a while then return home. I cannot disobey so you can find out the source of that singing." Haku told him sternly.

"Come on, do it for me!" Junior begs, his innocent eyes making him look like a curious puppy.

"I'm sorry, but no."

"Maybe for an extra bucket of wheat," Junior said. This catches Haku's interest. "And maybe some...candy?"

Haku smiled. The dragon very much enjoyed candy. "Okay, you got a deal."

"All right! Let's go!"

Haku soon flies towards the singing. They continued to look in some parts of the beach, listening to the singing. But as Haku flies in one direction, he didn't watch where he was going. And it resulted in Junior bumping into a branch and falling off Haku. Haku stops as he hears Junior's yells and some splashing. He turns and looks surprised. Junior has fallen into a pool of water nearby. As Haku looks on, Junior looks back annoyed and throws some water at Haku.

"No candy!" Junior scolded Haku.

(Meanwhile...)

Meanwhile, the sea creatures helped Karen picking seashells as she hummed the song.

Karen: _**Who will I be?**_

_**It's up to me**_

_**All the never ending possibilities**_

_**That I can see**_

_**There's nothing that I can't do**_

Karen walked in the beach, until she took a good view at the castle, far away.

_**Who will I be**__**?**_

_**Yes I believe**_

_**I get to make the future what I want to be**_

_**If I can make up any one**_

_**And know the choice is up to me**_

_**Who will I be**__**?**_

She and the animals looked at the castle. Karen sighed, "Oh dear, why do they still treat me like a child?"

"Who?" Scuttle asked.

"The Shugos, and the Backyardigans," Karen replied, "They never want me to meet everyone," Gomamon and Mudkip sighed, depressed. Karen smiled, "But you know what? I've fooled them. I have met someone."

"Who?" Scuttle asked, following her.

"Well, to tell you the truth, he's...a really cute guy. " Then Karen sighs happily. "And so romantic. We walked and talked together, share secrets, that kind of things. Then before we could say goodbye, he takes me in his arms, and..." Karen sighs happily. Just then she frowns. "I woke up."

"Awww..." said the sea creatures disappointed.

"Yes, it's only in my dreams. But they say if you dream more than once, it's sure to come true. And I've seen him so many times."

As Squirtle picked up a conch, it spotted the black hoodie that belongs to Junior. Squirtle threw the conch at Scuttle, Gomamon and Mudkip. Scuttle flew next to Squirtle who pointed at the hoodie. Scuttle got and idea and huddled the other animals. Squirtle tapped Piplup and it and Magikarp followed the other pokemon.

The animals perched on the rock, where the hoodie is. Scuttle winked at Squirtle as they listened to Junior speaking.

"I am still thinking about that voice, Haku. Can't get it out of my head," Junior said with a happy sigh.

"There's something strange about that voice though. It's too beautiful to be real." Haku said.

Unknown to Junior and Haku, the animals grab Junior's almost dry clothes and begins sneaking off with them.

"Maybe you're right. For all I know. It's probably a wood sprite." Junior sighs.

Haku then sees the animals running off with Junior's things. "Hey! What are you doing?" Haku yelled at the fleeing animals.

Junior turned and gasped as he sees the said animals running off with his clothes. "Hey! Come back with those!" yelled Junior uselessly as they proceed in running off with them.

Once they are away from Junior, the animals put Scuttle in the hoodie and cover his head with a green cap. Finally, the Piplups stuffed themselves into brown boots. Together, they walked up to Karen.

Karen relaxed until the animals ran and flew away. She turned around and gasped, seeing Scuttle, but she didn't know, "Why, it's my dream guy," she giggled, "Sweet prince," she sang some quotes as Scuttle 'bowed,' "You know, I'm really not suppose to speak to strangers, but we've met before."

Karen: _**I know you**_

_**I walked with you **_

_**Once upon a dream**_

_**I know you**_

_**The gleam in your eyes is so familiar, a gleam**_

As she danced with Scuttle, Junior and Haku spotted her through the bushes.

_**I know it's true**_

_**That vision are s**__**eldom, all they seem**_

_**But if I know you**_

_**I know what you'll do**_

_**You'll love me at once**_

_**The way to did once upon a dream**_

When Karen wasn't looking, Junior steps in and pulled Scuttle and the others away and replaced them with himself, dancing with Karen. Karen didn't notice because she was still singing.

_**But if I know you**_

_**I know what you'll do**_

_**You'll love me at once**_

Junior: _**The way you did**_

Upon hearing that, Karen stops singing and looks confused. She then sees Scuttle and the others tangled up in sand, Scuttle chuckling nervously.

_**Once upon a dream**_

Karen got startled as Junior held her hand, "I'm awfully sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you."

"Oh, it wasn't that," said Karen, "It's just that you're…"

"A stranger?" Junior asked as Karen nodded, "But don't you remember? We've met before."

"We have?" she asked.

"Yes, you said so yourself. Once upon a dream," said Junior.

Junior: _**I know you**_

_**I walked with you **_

_**Once upon a dream**_

_**I know you**_

_**The gleam in your eyes is so familiar, a gleam**_

They began to dance in the beach, smiling.

Chorus: _**And I know it's true**_

_**That vision are s**__**eldom, all they seem**_

_**But if I know you**_

_**I know what you'll do**_

_**You'll love me at once**_

_**The way to did once upon a dream**_

Karen lean her head on Junior's shoulder as his on top of her head. "Who are you? What is your name?" Junior asked.

"My name. Why it's…" Karen gasped, "Oh no, I can't I…goodbye!" she ran off.

"But when will I see you, again?" Junior asked.

"Oh never, never," Karen replied.

"Never?"

"Well, maybe someday."

"When, tomorrow?"

"Oh no, this evening!"

"Where?"

"At the hut nearby!"

Junior and Haku watched Karen run off. Well, I guess Karen found true love. But what about the Shugos and the Backyardigans? How are they doing? We'll see that next chapter...


	4. Ran vs Miki, Pink vs Blue

Chapter 4: Ran vs Miki, Pink vs Blue

Back at the hut, Suu is almost done with the cake. And when I say done, I mean the cake melting while she tries to put the candles on it. Suu tries her best to keep it up especially with three coconuts.

"I'm done. What do you guys think?" Suu asked turning to her fellow friends.

The three, like Suu, are almost done with what they're doing. Unfortunately, the dress looks ridiculous. Miki is almost up to spaz. Ran and Tasha hear Suu and turn around. They gasp upon seeing the cake.

"Oh. Uh, the cake's...great." Tasha said.

"Well, once I get it baked, it should do fine." Suu insisted.

"Great. So what do you think of the dress?"

Suu sees the dress and tries her best not to giggle at the sight of Miki in the dress she's in. "Well...it doesn't look like what is in the book, that's for sure."

"You think I should put in some ruffles?" Ran asked.

"I guess so. What do you think, Miki-chan?" Suu asked her friend. "Should we?"

"I think enough is enough!" Miki snapped, when a part of the dress snapped on her face, "I think we oughta think of Karen and what she's thinking of this mess," Miki walked away as the dress fell apart, "I still think what I thunk before; I'm turning back into my Shugo Chara form!"

"You know, I think she's right," said Austin, as Suu's cake melted away to become a pile of frosting.

Just then, they all turned around to see Miki, back in her Shugo Chara form, and holding her paintbrush. "And we have a winner!" she laughed. Ran and Suu sighed and turned back into Shugo Chara forms as well.

"Whoa, whoa, careful, Miki-chan!" Ran exclaimed, "Quick, lock the doors," Pablo, Tyrone and Austin locked all the doors, "Suu, Uniqua, Tasha, close the windows and block up every cranny. We can't take any chances," after that, the house is locked, "And now you take care of the cake…"

"While I…" said Miki.

"Clean the room, honii," said Ran, "And I'll make the dress."

"Now hurry," said Uniqua.

Miki rolled her eyes and turned around, waving her paintbrush around, "Come on, bucket, mop, broom, Ran-chan says clean up the room." The cleaning stuff walked down the stairs, began to clean.

Ran chuckled, bringing out the pink cloth with her magic, "And now to make a lovely dress to grace a fair princess," she waved her scepter forming the top for a sleeveless gown.

"Eggs, flour, mil--" said Suu hiccupping a bit as the baking stuff stood in front of her; she showed them the book, "Just do it like it says here in the book. I'll do the candles." The baking stuff began to work on the ingredients to make a cake. Meanwhile, the broom swept up the pile of dust as the furniture floated out of the way. The broom stopped, leaving the dust in front of Miki. Miki looked around and waved her paintbrush at the dust, making it disappear. Suu watched as the cream formed a lovely cake just like she described: with 7 thin layers with blue roses and a big M in the top.

Miki danced with the mop as it cleaned the floor. Suu floated on top, getting out of the way. As Miki kept dancing, she noticed Ran was using **pink** cloth to make her dress.

"Oh no, not pink. Make it blue," Miki waved her paintbrush and the sparkles hit the dress, changing the color of pink to blue.

Ran gasped and glared at Miki, "Miki-chan! Make it pink," she changed the color back to pink.

Miki kept dancing with the mop, "Make it blue," she whispered. Miki's magic hit the pink sash, changing it to blue. The blue sash made the whole dress changing into blue.

Ran changed the dress back to pink and glared at Miki, "You don't give up, don'tcha?"

Miki smirked and did her magic, "Blue." Ran covered the dress, but didn't cover herself because Miki's magic changed Ran's clothes into blue. Miki chuckled, until Ran's magic hit her, changing her clothes into pink.

Ran continued her work, until she got hit again. Ran smirked and shot her magic at Miki. Miki dodged it, but the mirror bounced the magic back, hitting her. In annoyance, Miki fires back. Soon the whole two went into a color war. Suu, still working on the cake, and the 'Yardigans, watching everything as Tyrone rolled his eyes, were the only ones not in the middle of it.

Unknown to the eight however, some of blazes of colors went through the window at the top of the roof, which they forgot to close.

Outside, GIR kept searching for the princess. He've looked everywhere and it looks like he's about to give up, until he saw the lights. "Ooh, pretty!" GIR cooed stupidly and flew towards the beach, until he saw the hut, where the window shoots out the magic.

"What is going on in there?" GIR looked inside, until the magic hits him twice and he leaves scared.

Inside, Miki and Ran continued the magic war, taking cover. Miki gasped when her clothes changed into pink. Ran took cover, when her clothes changed into blue. As they both shot their magic, the magic hits the dress, changing the color to splotches of pink and blue.

"Now look what you done!" Ran snapped, glaring at Miki. As Suu lit the candles, she heard someone humming, "Listen."

"It's Karen!" said Austin.

"She's back! Enough of this foolishness," said Ran, turning herself, Miki and Suu back human.

Miki put the cleaning dishes away. Ran placed the dress on the chair, "Make it pink. Now hide, quickly!" Suu lit the rest of the candles. Miki was about to hide, but sees the dress and points her paintbrush at it. Except she have forgotten to say blue. Instead of the color she wanted, the dress changed to turquoise.

"I like it." Pablo smiled.

"Come on!" Tyrone pulled Pablo back into his hideout with the others.

Outside, Karen ran towards the house, "Erin!"

Back inside, the girls took cover, until Ran gasped, "Sweet mother of Amulet Heart! Who left the mop running?"

Miki gasped, "Stop mop," the mop stopped moving.

Karen opened the door, "Girls, Pablo, Tyrone, Austin? Where is everybody?" As she walked inside, she gasped of what she saw; a cake and a turquoise ballgown.

"Why, it's my…" Karen gasped.

"Surprise, surprise, surprise!" the Shugos and 'Yardigans shouted.

"Happy birthday!" Austin shouted.

"No, no, no!" Miki snapped.

"Well, I've never dreamed of it," Karen hugs her guardians smiling wide, "It's such a surprise. How can I ever…oh thank you so much. This is the happiest day of my life."

Yes, it was a wonderful 16th birthday for Miyuki, but the next day isn't going to be so wonderful...


	5. The Sleeping Spell

(A/N: Sorry if I skipped the Skumps scene, but I didn't felt like putting it anyway

(A/N: Sorry if I skipped the Skumps scene, but I didn't felt like putting it anyway. Also, from this chapter onwards, Miyuki will be referred by her real name as opposed to Karen.)

Chapter 5: The Sleeping Spell

The next day, at the morning, the Shugos and the 'Yardigans (except Austin) stood at the doorway as Miyuki faced them. "Okay, Karen, we're out for shopping and will be back in a while." Uniqua explained, "While we're out, Austin will be taking care of you."

Austin ran up next to Miyuki and did a military salutation. "Yes, sir! I mean, Uniqua!" he said. Uniqua smiled and blew a kiss to him. Austin blushed like mad. Tasha rolled her eyes, "Oh for goodness' sakes! Come on guys!"

The guys then left as Miyuki and Austin waved goodbyes to them. "Bye bye!" Miyuki smiled.

"Bye Karen!" the guys shouted. Miyuki turned to Austin confused. "So, umm, what should we do?" she asked.

"Perhaps you should bake a pie." Austin answered.

"Great!" Miyuki cheered as she and the roo went inside and closed the door.

(Later...)

Later, inside the hut, Miyuki was baking with the sea creatures, while she was singing.

Miyuki: _**I know you**_

_**I walked with you **_

_**Once upon a dream**_

_**I know you**_

_**The gleam in your eyes is so familiar, a gleam**_

Miyuki poured some frosting from a tube into a squeeze tube.

_**I know it's true**_

_**That vision are s**__**eldom, all they seem**_

_**But if I know you**_

She used the frosting to draw a heart on the pie.

_**I know what you'll do**_

_**You'll love me at once**_

_**The way to did once upon a**__**...**_

Miyuki was interrupted and gasped at the sight of a beggar lady in a black cloak. It was actually Zim in disguise.

"Sorry if I startled you, dearie." Zim said. Then he noticed Miyuki. "So, are you all alone?"

"Yeah, sorta." Miyuki said a little scared.

"The little Shugo Charas aren't here, right?"

"No they're not but…"

Zim smelled the pie. "Making pie, huh?"

"Yeah, pineapple pie." Miyuki answered.

"Oh, forget the pine. Just the apple pie is even more delicious." Zim showed Miyuki a glass of apple juice, "A pie made from apples like the one that originated this juice."

"Wow, it sure looks delicious."

As Miyuki was about to take the apple, the sea creatures pushed Zim outside and were crowding him. They started tugging on his cloak and trying to slap him. Miyuki came out and shooed them away.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Miyuki shouted at the animals. "What were you thinking?"

The animals hid in the bush afraid. They watched Zim get up and clean the dirt off the glass.

"I'm sorry about that, are you okay?" Miyuki asked.

"Of coarse I'm- I mean, Oh the pain!" Zim said faking an injury. "Take me inside the house and get me water!"

Miyuki and Zim went in the house. Miyuki sat Zim down on a chair and when she was getting water from the sink, Zim smirked evilly. Meanwhile, the apple juice was resting at a table. Austin past the table and saw the juice.

"Sweet! Apple juice!" he smiled. The kangaroo grabbed the glass and drank the entire juice. Suddenly, he started getting weaker and weaker. "Ohh..." he moaned, "I'm feeling strange..." Just then he fell to the ground now in a deep sleep.

Just then Miyuki arrived after getting Zim out of the hut. "Austin, I--" she was cut off when she saw Austin's unconscious body. "Oh no... I better call the others!"

(Later...)

Later, the guys had already told Miyuki the truth, and were now crossing the forest to bring her back home. Uniqua carries Austin's body, an upset look on her face. They managed to get in unnoticed and into the highest room of the tallest tower of the castle.

Later, at night, everyone was ready for Miyuki's return. "The sun has set! Get ready to welcome your princess!" someone called. The people cheered as the fireworks boomed into the sky, getting ready to meet the princess.

Inside the tower, our heroes are crying near Austin, sleeping in his bed. The guys sigh and looked out the nearby window in sadness.

Ran pauses to think the smiles. "I have an idea."

"What do you mean, Ran-chan?" asked Suu puzzled.

"Simple. We will put everyone in the castle in a deep sleep. It will only broken at the same time Austin wakes up from his sleep."

"And I guess you'll need some help." a voice said. They turned around to see a fourth Shugo Chara floating there. Her hair was long and red, her eyes were orange, and she wore a yellow two piece outfit with white boots. She also had a gold diamond hairclip on her hair. This was Dia.

"Dia-chan!" cheered Ran.

"About time." Miki rolled her eyes.

"I've been watching you guys through all these years, so I thought, why not help you guys?" Dia said, smiling.

"Okay, what are we waiting for?" asked Ran, "Let's go!" The four Shugo Charas flew off, pouring the sleeping dust on people, animals, heroes and more. As they dropped the sleeping dust; the people began to fall asleep. Shelby dropped a few dust on the guards.

_**Sleeping **__**kangaroo**_

_**I can't think of a word that rhymes**_

Sora felt tired and drifted off to sleep as Roxas and Riku fell asleep from the dust. Miki continued her work as Lazlo, Raj and Clam fell asleep.

_**Anyway, he's now asleep**_

_**Dreaming of true love in slumber repo**__**use**_

The other people from outside drifted off to sleep. Inside the castle, Ran dropped the sleeping dust on everyone, who is falling asleep. Back outside Dia dropped the dust on the water fountain, shutting it off.

_**One day **__**she will come**_

_**Closer than you imagine**_

_**When you awaken to love's first kiss**_

_**Till then, **__**Austin, sleep on**_

Suu used the dust on the candles as they faded out. Meanwhile, Miki blew out the candles and gasped when she saw Clopin, finally waking up. She dropped the last piece of dust on him and Clopin fell back to sleep, burping.

_**One day you'll awaken to **__**true love's first kiss**_

_**Till then, **__**Austin, sleep on**_

At the throne, Ran and Dia dropped the last pieces of dust on Coco, Nozomi, Grim and Minia. After that, they all flew back to the room. "Safe." Miki sighed.

"What are we gonna do to wake him up?" asked Miyuki in despair.

Dia took out a book. "Well, in the original story, Princess Aurora could only wake up with Prince Phillip's kiss." she explained, reading the book, "Well, then, I guess I know who is playing Phillip..."

(Meanwhile...)

At the beach, Junior rode on Haku, whistling the song he and Miyuki sang when they met before, and holding a flower, apparently a gift from her. He's heading to the hut to meet the girl he's in love with. Junior hopped off of Haku and walked towards the cottage, getting ready to meet her again. He smiled at Haku, who nodded back, smiling. Junior knocked on the door.

"Come in," An unknown voice said from the inside. Junior opened the door and walked inside; it is so dark and quiet, he couldn't see or hear anything. Suddenly, the door closed all by itself, startling him.

"Get him!" yelled a voice.

Junior is alarmed as several of the evil Digimon attacked him, as his flower fell to the floor. Soon they took him down and tied him up. As the evil Digimon brought Junior to his knees, he sees someone coming towards him. It is Zim. Zim looked at Junior and smirked.

"Well, this is an unpleasant surprise. I set my trap on some peasant and low, I catch the Grim Reaper's son!" Zim laughed evilly and ordered the guards, "Away with him! But gently my guards, gently. I have plans for this guest." Zim followed his guards outside, dragging Junior away.


	6. The Rescuing of Junior

Chapter 6: The Rescuing of Junior

Later, the girls and the remaining 'Yardigans flew into the beach, hoping it wasn't too late. They flew to the hut. Suddenly, they gasped, when they saw the torn flower.

"Zim!" They all gasped.

"He's got Junior!" Uniqua exclaimed.

Before Pablo could say anything, Uniqua closed his beak shut. "And don't even think about panicking, Pablo. There's only one way to get this done..." she said, "Going to the Dark Fortress."

Suu gasped, "But we can't…we can't go there!"

"Oh, for goodness' sakes! We can and we must!" said Tasha.

"Need a lift?" asked someone. They turned around to see a really big orange bird. "Yeah, we do, Syrup!" Ran smiled. They all got on the bird, apparently called Syrup, and flew off to the Dark Fortress.

(Later...)

Later, the nine arrive at the domain of Zim, the Dark Fortress. Despite its evil look, they have to brave it if they were to save Junior. They swallowed whatever fear they have and went in, sneaking around quietly.

Whenever a guard comes their way, they hide to avoid being seen. This continues for a few minutes or so until they arrived at a view overlooking a dining room. They looked and see the evil Digimon eating and celebrating. Zim is sitting on his chair, with GIR with him.

"What a pity the reaper's kid can't be here to enjoy the celebration," said Zim.

"You think we should see him, master?" GIR asked dumbly.

Zim chuckled, nodding, "Come, we must go to the dungeon and cheer him up." Zim began to leave with GIR following him. Meanwhile, the Shugos and 'Yardigans (Syrup flew away 'cause he had business to do) followed him, avoiding a guard.

They followed him down the steps, still hiding. Zim used a key and unlocked the door. GIR smiled at his master as he walked towards Junior, all chained up.

"Enjoying your stay, young reaper?" Zim asked with a smirk.

"Why am I here? I didn't commit any crime like I said before!" snapped Junior. "And when I get free, I will burn you to the ground!"

"Now, now, Grimmy. Don't be like that. You should be lucky." Zim said with a smile.

"Why's that?" Junior asked with a frown.

"You got a bright future ahead of you. You are going to be in a real life fairy tale as the main star." As everyone watches, Zim snaps his fingers to show an image of Coco's castle. "Here you see is the castle of King Coco. In the highest room of the tallest tower is where the princess Miyuki now lies."

GIR then gasps in shock as it's now showing an image of Miyuki with the slept Austin. "Don't look now!" he says to Zim.

"Ugh, whatever." Zim rolls his eyes and continues without looking, "Yes, this is the same maiden who won your heart before. She didn't know who she was until recently. She was hidden so I won't find her. She is beautiful, isn't she? Pink hair anyone would kill to have, grape purple eyes covered with glasses. In ageless sleep, she gets repouse."

The Irken chuckles. "Oh you will get to her. Once your 'sentence' is up in about, say, 100 years?"

This upsets Junior enough to stand up and tries to go at Zim but the chains keeps him now. Zim laughs at this.

"You dark-hearted gargoyle!" yelled Miki as she tries to charge at Zim. But Dia pulls her away back into hiding.

"Come, GIR. Let's leave our guest with these new thoughts." Zim said as he takes his leave, leaving a depressed Junior in his wake.

Meanwhile, the eight watched Zim walking upstairs and went inside the dungeon. Junior looked startled as Ran hushed him, "No time to explain." Miki used her paintbrush, breaking the shackles and the key lock. Junior is now free and began to escape, but Dia stopped him.

"Wait. The path to true love may still be blocked by obstacles." Dia warned. "You must face those obstacles alone. I shall arm you with--" She was cut off when she saw that Junior was already armed. He was holding a black and green shield and a silver hi-tech scythe, the Scythe 2.0.

"Nevermind." Dia scoffed.

The eight and Junior walked out of the dungeon and going upstairs. Suddenly, they got clocked by GIR!

"This way," said Junior as he ran to another path. As they ran up the stairs, they saw the evil Digimon, following the little robot. Soon our heroes managed to get outside and run off. They found Haku chained to the ground. As they run towards, the Digimon fire energy balls at them.

"Look out!" yelled Ran as she zaps the energy balls turning them into harmless soap bubbles. Next, the Digimon fires arrows but Suu uses a spell to turn those into harmless flowers.

During this, Miki flies over and breaks Haku's chains, freeing him. "Thank you." said Haku, then with a roar, he spits out flames of his own at the Digimon, destroying some of them.

Junior got on Haku and begins to fly away with the others flying right after. Near the other exit out of the room, the Digimon use desperate measures and begins to dump a bunch of Dip downward. But Dia zaps the Dip making a rainbow, and a path for the group to get through.

Miki looked back, glaring at GIR. "That's it! I've had enough of that mechanical goblin!" She growled charging blasts of paint at him, but he avoided it.

"Yikes!" GIR screamed and he flew away.

"You want to play tag, huh? Well, let's play," Miki flew after them. She continued to wave her paintbrush. Miki went to the other side, getting ready to pounce. GIR began to get away, but he screamed when he saw Miki firing a spell at him. GIR became frozen solid as Miki flew back to the group.

With all the commotion the battle has caused, it's enough to get Zim out of his tower.

"What's going on out here?" demands Zim angrily. "GIR, tell those fools..." Zim stopped startled as he sees that GIR is now frozen. "What?"

Zim looked from his tower and gasped in horror as he sees that Junior on Haku is almost onto the fortress' gates.

"No! Close the drawbridge!" yelled Zim alarmed. The drawbridge is now closing on Zim's orders.

"Watch out!" yelled Uniqua.

Junior smirks. "Uh, I'm on a dragon, remember?"

Sure enough, Haku speeds forward and he with Junior on it make it out the drawbridge with the Shugos and 'Yardigans still following.

Zim frowns. "A forest of spikes shall be his tomb. Born through the skies on a fog of doom. Now go with the curse and serve me well. Round Coco's castle cast by spell!" chanted Zim making an evil spell.

Soon a black cloud appears over the castle. As lightning strikes everywhere, a bunch of sharp metal spikes appeared blocking the whole castle. Our heroes stopped short. Zim laughed at this.

Junior looks on this for a moment. His face became filled with determination and he begins cutting away with his scythe.

"We must help Junior make it through!" said Haku as he begins blasting, firing, and destroying the spikes. Junior got caught on some spikes but Haku spit fires at them, setting the skeleton boy free. Junior glances at the tower for a moment then continues on.

Zim watches in horror as Junior and his allies finally made it through and are approaching the castle.

"NOOOOOO! THIS CAN'T BE!" yelled Zim. Then, making a noise like a rocket, he zips towards the castle.


	7. The Final Battle and a Solution

Chapter 7: The Final Battle and a Solution

_Zim frowns. "A forest of spikes shall be his tomb. Born through the skies on a fog of doom. Now go with the curse and serve me well. Round Coco's castle cast by spell!" chanted Zim making an evil spell._

_Soon a black cloud appears over the castle. As lightning strikes everywhere, a bunch of sharp metal spikes appeared blocking the whole castle. Our heroes stopped short. Zim laughed at this._

_Junior looks on this for a moment. His face became filled with determination and he begins cutting away with his scythe._

_"We must help Junior make it through!" said Haku as he begins blasting, firing, and destroying the spikes. Junior got caught on some spikes but Haku spit fires at them, setting the skeleton boy free. Junior glances at the tower for a moment then continues on._

_Zim watches in horror as Junior and his allies finally made it through and are approaching the castle._

_"NOOOOOO! THIS CAN'T BE!" yelled Zim. Then, making a noise like a rocket, he zips towards the castle._

Before Junior could even come closer on Haku, Zim appears in an explosion, blocking his way.

"Doomit!" yelled Haku.

Zim begins to laugh a very wacky laugh. "Now you shall deal with me, young reaper, and all the powers of IRK!" screamed Zim.

The evil Irken exploded once more. As the smoke clears, there is a giant robot standing where Zim was. In fact, Zim himself is inside the robot, controlling it, and laughing menacingly.

Junior signaled Haku to go and it flew towards the robot. Miki is going to attack it, but Dia grabbed her foot. Suddenly, the robot shot a fireball, knocking Junior off of Haku. The robot shot another one, destroying the bridge. It shot another fireball at him as Junior used the shield to protect himself.

Junior hid beside a tree as the robot came close. Suddenly, Junior slices his scythe at the robot, in which Zim roared in anger. He got ticked and the robot snapped its jaws to attack Junior.

The robot shot a powerful fire ball, burning the spikes. Junior is blocked, thinking that this is the end. "Up, up this way!" Ran shouted, while Junior climbed up.

The robot began to attack him, walking at the ledge of the cliff. The eight gasped when Junior is trapped until the robot shoots another fire ball, sending the shield away. Zim laughed evilly.

Junior then lowered his eyes in determination. "Okay, you beast, your time has come!" he shouted throwing his scythe at the robot's chest, malfunctioning it.

"WHAT?! NO... NO... NOOOO!!" Zim screamed as the robot fell towards Junior, but he jumped out of the way. The rocks began to crumble and fall to the ground, as did the robot and Zim. And our heroes are glad for that.

With Zim now gone, the spikes around the castle and everything else disappeared. After checking to make sure that Haku is all right, our heroes entered the castle.

Junior is surprised to see that everyone is asleep, but shrugs it off and proceeds to find the tower. At the tower, Junior followed the Shugos and 'Yardigans. When they reached the top, Junior saw Miyuki next to a sleeping Austin.

Miyuki looks at him and smiles. She laughs and goes to hug him. "I missed you!"

"Yeah, missed ya too." Junior smiles, happy that he was reunited with the love of his life.

After the hug, Dia explains to Junior, "Okay, now kiss him, everything's gonna be okay." Seeing that he has to kiss another guy, Junior gulps. He goes over to Austin and kisses him, but nothing happens. He is confused and kissed Austin again, but nothing still happened.

"What's wrong? He isn't awakening, people!" Junior shouted.

The others gasp, seeing that Austin won't wake up. Just then, Dia asks, "What will we do now?"

"I think I know." Uniqua said determinatedly. She pushes Junior out of the way and holds Austin's head.

"Austin... Austin, I always wanted you to know that..." she explains, tears forming in her eyes, "...I want you more that a friend. I... I... I..."

"Ah, just go with it already!" Miki rolls her eyes.

"LOVE YA!" Uniqua suddenly shouts and kisses Austin with all her might. Everyone else watches in hope. Uniqua quickly breaks the kiss and rests Austin back on the bed, just as he groggily woke up. "Huh? What happened? Last thing I remember was that I was drinking apple juice and..."

He was interrupted when he looked at Uniqua holding his shoulders. "U-U-Uniqua..." he stammered, but then smiled and said, "Thanks, Uni."

Uniqua smiled wide and hugged him tight, not wanting to let go. Everyone is happy as Ran and Suu hugged each other and Miki and Pablo clapped. Tasha just wiped a tear as she smiled at the scene.

"I knew it!" Dia smiled in realization, "The spell would be broken not by Junior's kiss, but by Austin's true lover's kiss! And this girl turned out to be Uniqua all the time!"

"That certainly is convenient." Tyrone grinned.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a sec..." Junior said, then asked annoyedly, "Does this mean you had to rescue me for nothing?"

Miyuki then had an idea. "Wait, I think I know a way..." she smiled, blushing.

**(A/N: I know, short, but next chapter we have the epilogue, with a special twist!)**


	8. It All Comes to an End

Chapter 8: It All Comes to an End

Now that the spell is broken, the Shugos' spell on the castle begins to wear off. Everyone woke up, unaware of what has happened.

"Uh, what?" asked Coco waking up at the same time as Nozomi, Grim and Minia. "Man, I got to lay off the wine. Anyway, what were you saying?"

"Saying," Grim asked puzzled. Then he remembers and continued, "Oh yes. Well, this is the 21st century after all and..."

"You said that already."

"Anyway, to come to the point, Junior told me earlier that he wanted to marry..."

Suddenly Grim is once again interrupted by another fanfare and music is played. "Their royal highnesses, Prince Grim Jr. and Princess Miyuki Takara-Koji." Sonic announced. Indeed, Junior and Miyuki come down the staircase arm-in-arm. Miyuki is wearing the gown the Shugos made for her, now blue for some reason, along with a pair of turquoise lacy gloves, black slippers, and a malachite necklace.

"And the royal guards, the Backyardigans." Sonic resumed as, following the two lovers, the 'Yardigans come down the staircase as Uniqua and Austin are arm-in-arm.

"It's Miyuki! She's here!" said Nozomi happily.

"Junior?" said Minia confused upon seeing her brother holding Miyuki's arm. Grim wipes his eyes (or lack thereof) to make sure but upon seeing this again, his mouth gapes opened in shock.

Once the couple and 'Yardigans reach the bottom, they go to the thrones and kneel down. Miyuki smiles, tears in her eyes, as she runs up and hugs Nozomi, whom she haven't seen in years.

"Oh, Miyu-chan! I've missed you!" Nozomi said happily, "I knew we would meet each other again!"

"I know, mom, I know." Miyuki smiled.

Grim, on the other hand, is still confused. "My son, what does this mean?" Grim begins to ask his son. "I don't..." Miyuki interrupts as she comes over and kisses Grim. Miyuki lets go, smiles, and goes over to her fiancée, leaving Grim still confused. "I...I..."

Then 'Itsumo Itsudemo' (the second Digimon 02 ending theme) begins to play. Austin makes a 'may I have this dance' gesture to his new girlfriend. Uniqua smiles and accepts. The two then dance alongside Junior and Miyuki.

On top, Dia signaled Ran, Miki and Suu (all four in human form) to come there, watching the couples dance. "I still don't get it." sighs Grim still confused. He and Minia shrug and watch the couples.

As the Shugos watch, Suu is crying, the tears wash her eyes. "Now, why are you crying?" asked Ran.

"Well, moments like this, pal, make life all worthwhile." replied Suu.

"Yeah, I think so." Ran smiled, patting Suu's shoulder. Just then she notices Miyuki's dress. "Hey! Who made those clothes blue? I want it pink!"

Miyuki's dress changed to pink. Miki is enjoying this, until she saw Miyuki's dress no longer blue.

"Make it blue!" Miki waved her paintbrush at the couple still dancing. The two continued color fighting as Suu and Dia sighed.

Just then, both Ran and Miki tripped and fell out of the balcony screaming, "AAAAAYEEEEEEEE!!"

"Minna-san!" shouted Suu and Dia.

Just then, Miyuki with Junior and Austin with Uniqua stopped dancing and everyone turned around to see that Ran and Miki landed on a cake. They poke their heads out and Ran spits frosting on Miki's head. The two look at each other and laugh. Everybody else laughs.

Just then, Dia walks up to a stage and takes a mike as she speaks on it, "Alright! Who wants to rock the house?"

Before she starts singing, we go to the ending credits as we hear her voice sing.

Dia: _**Asu e mukau kisha wa togireta REERU de**_

_**Mou furikaeru bakari tomadou watashi**_

_**Te to te tsunagi awase issho ni hashiru to**_

_**Sou ookina chikara ga daseru no wa naze?**_

Shugos: _**Itsumo, itsumo, itsudemo**_

Ran: _**Tsuuji atteru kara**_

Shugos: _**Itsumo, itsumo, doko demo**_

Miki: _**Tonde ikeru wa**_

Shugos: _**Itsumo, itsumo, itsudemo **_

Suu: _**Minna ga soba ni iru**_

Shugos: _**Kitto, kitto, dare demo**_

_**Hitori janai wa**_

Dia: _**Omoide no MERODI wa tooku iroasete**_

_**Mou tameiki bakari no chiisana watashi**_

_**Me to me de aizu shite issho ni utau to**_

_**Sou muteki no egao de ireru no wa naze?**_

Shugos: _**Itsumo, itsumo, itsudemo**_

Ran: _**Kokoro o hiraitara**_

Shugos: _**Itsumo, itsumo, doko demo**_

Miki: _**Ai ni ikeru ne**_

Shugos: _**Itsumo, itsumo, itsudemo **_

Suu: _**Minna no koe ga suru**_

Shugos: _**Kitto, kitto, dare demo**_

_**Tsuyoku nareru ne**_

(dance break)

Ran: _**Itsumo, itsumo, itsudemo**_

_**Tsuuji atteru kara**_

Miki: _**Itsumo, itsumo, doko demo**_

_**Tonde ikeru wa**_

Suu: _**Itsumo, itsumo, itsudemo **_

_**Minna ga soba ni iru**_

Dia: _**Kitto, kitto, dare demo**_

Shugos: _**Hitori janai wa**_

_**Itsumo, itsumo, itsudemo**_

_**Kokoro o hiraitara**_

_**Itsumo, itsumo, doko demo**_

_**Ai ni ikeru ne**_

_**Itsumo, itsumo, itsudemo **_

_**Minna no koe ga suru**_

_**Kitto, kitto, dare demo**_

_**Tsuyoku nareru ne!**_

As the credits end, we see a picture of Junior and Miyuki kissing in wedding outfits with Uniqua hugging Austin as he blushes. The book closes, as we know they all lived happily ever after.

**ZE FINI!**** Or Not?**


End file.
